Severus Snape, Muggle Singing Sensation?
by Linwe Amandil
Summary: Herimone and her muggle friends form a rock band, become successful, begin touring with one of the most popular bands in existence, and Hermione learns some interesting secrets about the dread potions master.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters you recognize, that right goes to J.K. Rowling, literary genius. However, I do own the characters you don't recognize, as well as the plot.

**Chapter 1:**

The angry squeals of a guitar riff, accompanied by the bleating of horns, floated out of the garage and next door into the suburban home of Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Granger. Unfortunately for them, the sounds had been normal ever since school had let out and the members of Wisteria Parkway had been reunited after 8 months apart. Ever since the beginning of summer, the band members had met every afternoon to practice. The final note carried out, and was cut off. Mrs. Granger looked at the pained expression on her husband's face, sensing his discomfort about the music.

"Well," she had said when they first learned of the band, "At least Hermione's putting that classical guitar training to_ some _use."

"True," Mr. Granger had said calmly. Ever since his daughter's acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nothing had really been able to faze him. "And at least it's only for the summer," he added hopefully as an afterthought.

Two summers after that conversation, the band was flourishing. Already, they had a small but loyal following and were constantly playing shows all over the area. The members still felt shocked at the attention that the band was getting. Nobody expected their summer play thing to become as successful as it did. On top of everything else they had accomplished, Wisteria Parkway was invited to compete for a spot opening the European tour of Eulogy for the Living, a very popular band. The chance to tour with them was truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

-----------------------------------------

"Here it is!" Mark, the bassist screamed, tearing into the garage, waving an envelope in his hand. "This is the moment of truth."

"Open it!" Hermione squealed, dancing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. As Mark moved to open the letter, she suddenly yelled out, "No, wait, don't open it. It's only going to be horrible news." Mark hesitated.

"Oh, be quiet, Hermione," Adam the drummer said, snatching the envelope from Mark's hand. "If we don't open it, we'll never know what it says." And with that, he slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside. His eyes ran down the letter taking in every word. Mark, Hermione, Sam the guitarist, and Greg the trumpet player looked anxiously at Adam. Adam looked up at the foursome with an unreadable expression.

Sam broke the silence of anticipation. "What? What is it? What does it say?"

Breaking into a grin, Adam said only two words. "_We're in_."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Read? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 has been rewritten with some changes. If you've read it before August 13, go back and read the new one. If you're reading it after, then don't worry about it. I just really felt the need to make Hermione's band a ska band. Oh, and hopefully this chapter is a little longer than the first. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter 2**:

"Hermione, dear, are you sure you have everything?" Alice Granger asked.

"Yes, mum, I'm sure," Hermione countered. "Socks, underwear, everything else. Honestly, for the last time, I'll be okay, I promise."

"I know," Alice said with the tone of voice that revealed that she really didn't know. "I just worry about you, that's all. And you're going to be traveling all across the continent. Any mother would worry."

Hermione couldn't dispute that fact. Looking to her left, she saw Adam's mother making as much fuss as Alice was making. Sam's mother was crying her eyes out while Sam stood awkwardly in front of her. Hermione looked back at her mother, who looked like she was holding back tears. "You'll call?" she asked in the raspy voice of someone who was close to crying.

"Yes, mum, I promise," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Alice for a hug. "Every chance I get."

"Oh, I love you so much," Alice said, drying the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Now, you'd better go or you'll miss the train!"

Hermione turned from her mother and followed Adam onto the train. Part of her felt sad that she wouldn't see her parents for a few months, but most of her was excited for the great opportunity she and her friends were just given. After following Adam to their compartment on the train, they leaned out the window to give and receive some last minute goodbyes.

"Oh! Be careful! Don't talk to strangers!"

"Be on your best behavior!"

"Don't worry, I'll call when we get there!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I love you and I'll miss you!"

"Have fun!"

"I _said_ I'll call!"

At that point, the train started to pull away from the platform. Hermione watched from the window until the people standing on the platform disappeared into the distance. She turned around to face her friends and sat down in the seat next to Mark. Everyone was quiet, reflection on the huge step forward they were making in their lives.

---------------------------------------------

Their train pulled into the station at 8 o'clock. Mark and Adam had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had boarded the train, but Hermione, Sam, and Greg remained awake, talking quietly. Feeling the train decelerate, they shook Adam and Mark awake and gathered their stuff and proceeded to the exit.

Although Hermione was anxious about their arrival, the reception they received once they got off the train was very comforting. An entourage of at least 10 people was waiting for them, taking all of their equipment and luggage as the band members were left to talk to Dave and Jeff, the guitarist and drummer of Eulogy for the Living.

"Well, Ryan's girlfriend's been having some problems so he's with her," Dave said, explaining where his other bandmates were, "and Severus hasn't been feeling well so he's back at the hotel, but you should be able to meet them later tonight. So, talk to me, tell me all about yourselves."

They all promptly jumped into discussion with Dave and Jeff about themselves and the band. Sam, Dave, and Mark discussed the differences between playing bass and playing guitar on the way to the hotel, and Jeff, Hermione, and Greg were having a conversation about their instruments and singing.

"I've actually seen one band where their trumpet player was also their singer," Hermione mentioned. "It's actually neat seeing non-traditional singers like that."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, I've had many arguments with Severus over that. He refuses to admit that drummers can sing, even though I've taken him to see From Autumn to Ashes, and their singer is their drummer. Damn he is so cocky about singing. Cocky, but a damn good singer. He's probably one of the most talented singers I've ever met."

"Sam's the same way," Greg chuckled. "It took me forever to convince her to let me and Hermione sing on the group parts. I mean, it's not like we're playing at that part anyway." They all laughed.

------------------------------------------

The limo the group had been riding in arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes later. Everyone piled out of the limo and into the elevator, riding up to their hotel suite. Once the elevator door opened, they were greeted by Ryan, who had apparently just returned from his girlfriend's.

"Hey guys," he said as they stepped out of the elevator. "Just got back from Kristin's. _That_ was an adventure. Well, anyway, what do you say we go on in? I called Severus on my way over; he should be up and around by now."

Jeff reached past Ryan with the key card, opening the door. "After you, " he said as he held the door open for everyone. Hermione's bandmates stood just inside the door, looking quite dazed from the whole experience. Catching their looks, Ryan laughed.

"Come on in, guys," he said, walking further in. "Severus! Hey, Severus! Get out here, everyone's here!"

They heard footsteps coming from behind the door right next to Hermione. The door flung wide open, leaving Hermione facing Severus, lead singer of Eulogy for the Living and Potions Master at Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that was probably expected given the title of the story, but hey, it makes a pretty good cliffhanger! Thanks to ShadowMoony, cupotrevor, Naymlesssss, and Beautiful Little Moonlight Rose for reviews. It always boosts my self-esteem to see those lovely little review e-mails in my inbox!

**Read? Review!**


End file.
